Clash of Universes: Halo and RWBY I: Halo 2
by LewdFlowerPot
Summary: After destroying the Halo ring, Ruby-117 has returned to Earth, home of Humanity, and received an armour upgrade as well as being commended by Terrence Ozpin for her actions. While Blake 'Vadamee, supreme commander, is on trial for her failures to protect the Halo ring. The Covenant prepare to strike back while coming across Earth, humanity's homeworld. AU RWBY and Halo.
1. Heretic and Armoury

Orbiting the gas giant Treshold, what remained of the Halo ring was being searched by a much larger Covenant fleet as battlecruisers had formed a defensive perimeter around the ring pieces left behind from the explosion weeks earlier. A Covenant assault carrier had exited slipspace and approached their planetoid Menagerie, their holy city and homeworld which was also guarded by the largest fleet they had assembled.

"All I can tell you is there was only a single ship." A female Faunus in golden armour told three others in gravity thrones in front of her; the three High Leaders of the Covenant.

"Just a single ship? You are certain?" One of them asked.

"More certain than ever. It was named the Pillar of Autumn." She answered as most of the other Faunus and San'Shyuum councilors had whispered to each other.

"You had clear orders to destroy the entirety of their fleet! How could you miss one?" The female of the three asked.

"I didn't notice it until it slipped past my fleet. I took what ships were in my command and followed it." She answered.

"When you first laid your eyes on Halo, did its majesty blind you?" The much larger, muscular one questioned.

"Blind me?" She replied.

"Were you paralyzed? Dumbstruck?" He shouted a little.

"No. None of that." She responded.

"With the history of your war with the humans, are they the only ones that managed to evade your ships and land on the Sacred Ring?" He remarked about her service record.

"High Leaders, I know you will understand completely that once the parasite attacked-" She was interrupted by the Faunus and San'Shyuum councilors who began an uproar.

"I demand order in this council!" The female shouted as she slammed her fist onto her armrest.

The High Leader in the middle went forward. "I understand your instinct was to engage the parasite, Commander. But this Demon, this Master Chief?" He asked.

"I tried my best. But when I discovered her intent with the Sacred Ring...I was powerless to prevent it." She answered as she pictured seeing Installation 04's destruction.

This heated up the councilors even more, shouting at her. Phases like "She's a traitor!", "Heretic!" and "She's telling lies!" was heard from the councilors.

"Adam, this shouldn't go on any longer. The council demands we make an example of this heretic!" The large High Leader urged his fellow High Leader.

Adam held up his hand, silencing Ghira. "You've always been our most treasured instrument, Blake. You've led your fleet with honour and distinction...but you failed at protecting Halo, and thereby failing us and the Covenant." Adam dishonoured Blake for her actions.

"Nay! It was heresy!" One of the San'Shyuum councilors stood up.

All the other councilors around her were yelling in agreement as well as calling her other names for what she was unable to do.

"I'll rectify my failure and continue my campaign against the humans!" She told them her solution for what she was facing. Everyone had quiet down.

"That won't be necessary." He responded, signaling Tartarus to have his Brutes arrest Blake.

They grabbed her arm but she growled at them to back off as she turned around and walked to the exit with them following closely behind her.

"The Great Journey is nigh. And when it arrives, you and your greatest failure will forever be remembered...and you'll be left behind." He finished as the Brutes escorted Blake out of the chambers.

Meanwhile at Earth, ships were coming in from all the other Inner Colonies, and joined the UNSC Home Fleet for the award ceremony while Ruby, one of the last SPARTAN-II super soldiers, was with the Master Gunnery Sergeant in the Armoury as she was given a newer suit of armour, the Mark VI.

"Your armour plating was about to fail. There's viscosity throughout the gel layer. Optics? Totally fried. And don't get me started on the power supply. You know how expensive this gear is?" He finished with a question.

Ruby picked up her new helmet on the table and put on, the helmet hissed, and clicked when it was secured onto her head. She looked at the Sergeant.

"Ugh. You sound like Weiss." She replied.

The Gunnie scoffed. "Well then maybe Weiss is right, Chief. Anyways, I need to run a diagnostics test on your new helmet's targeting settings." He finished.

She nodded and stepped into the inhibitor where she would test the targeting on the Mark VI helmet.

"Well I guess it was all obsolete, anyway so no more complaints here. Your new suit's a Mark VI, just came up from Seongnam this morning. So please, try and take it easy till you get used to the upgrades. Okay, so let's test your targeting, first thing. Take a look at the top light." He said to her as she looked up.

"Good. Now look at the bottom light." He continued instructing her as she looked at the lights. "Okay. So something seems a bit sketchy, I want you to run through it again. Everything's normal but something is off. Look at all four lights, Chief." She looked at the four lights.

"Okay, I'm gonna make it inverted. Now try looking at the lights again." He instructed.

"Hey, don't just change my settings like that!" She said to him.

"Don't worry, its just testing, okay? We need to make sure your suit doesn't run out of batteries in the middle of battle." He replied. She rolled her eyes and looked at the lights, however with inverted looking settings she was confused.

"Can you just switch it back, please?" She asked nicely.

"Fine. Its back on normal, I think I've had enough fun messing with you anyways." He finished as he chuckled at her.

"You're so mean, Gunns." She replied.

"Ah, come on, Chief. Its only humour. Alright, stand by. I'm gonna offline the inhibitors. Move around a little, get a feel for it. When you're ready, come and meet me by the zapper." He said as she walked around, looking at what he had in the armoury.

She followed him to the next station to continue testing her suit.

"Alright, pay attention, 'cause I'm only going over this once. This station'll test your recharging energy shields. Press the button whenever you're ready, Chief." He explained as she pressed the button. It charged up and disabled her shields as they began to recharge a lot quicker than the Mark V suit.

"Bingo! As you can see, these shields recharge a lot faster!" He said to her as the beeping within her helmet was fast but slowed down. Sergeant Branwen then walked out of the elevator behind the Gunnie without him noticing.

"Whenever your shields go down, find some cover and wait for the meter to read fully charged. Then you should be fine." He gave her advice that would help.

"That, or she can hide behind me. You done with my girl, Gunnie? She looks just fine and I don't see training wheels." He surprised the Gunnie who turned around.

"Sergeant. Her armour's working fine. Though, she did skip the targeting diagnostics test earlier but we think it shouldn't be too much of a hassle for her so shut your chili-hole." He replied to him.

Branwen scoffed. "Look who's talking, Gunns." He said.

"Alright, Chief, you can go now. Just remember to take things slow, it'll take a while for you to get used to the suit." The Gunnie said as they went over to the elevator.

"Don't worry, I got her hand." They both stood in the elevator.

"So, Branwen, when you gonna tell me how you made it back home in one piece?" He asked.

"Remind me to tell you when its been declassified." He replied.

He scoffed again. "Huh! My ass! Well, you can forget about those adjustments to you-" His voice was slowly silenced as the elevator went up and the doors had closed.

"Heh, well he seems to be a fine mood. Probably wasn't invited. How do you doing, kiddo?" Branwen said as he looked over to Ruby.

"The suit's crotch feels tight, its kinda uncomfortable. Its probably just the suit. But things are going great, Qrow." She replied. Rubbing around her crotch to try and loosen the tight grip.

The elevator stopped, the doors open and both the Chief and Branwen get out to board a small tram that stretched around the station, connecting to the bridge. The tram began to move towards the command bridge.

"Earth... haven't seen her in years. She's beautiful, she's home. The way I heard it back then, the Orbital Defense Grid was nothing but theories, rumours and politics. But just look at it now. The Beacon is just one of three hundred geo-sync platforms. You know, they say that MAC gun can tear right through a Covenant capital ship clean without hassle. With fire being coordinated from the Atlas and Haven, I don't think anything's getting past this battle cluster in one piece. Ships have been arriving all morning. I don't hear much but I have a feeling something's big about to go down." He said to the Spartan beside him who was listening.

The Orbital Defense Grid, as he mentioned, was massive. Ruby saw the vast amount of platforms and ships in view. This specific battle cluster that protected a small portion of Earth's orbit above its surface. As mentioned the Beacon Station was in the same cluster as the Atlas and Haven. The tram approached the outside of the command bridge where there were Marine Corps personnel cheering for the return of Ruby, a decorated hero of the UNSC.

"Chief!" Was heard from the marines, many of them greeted her as well as she and Branwen approached the doors as there were cameras flying around them.

"Wait a minute! Cameras? You said there wouldn't be any." She said in response to seeing the cameras.

"Come on, kiddo, its only cameras. Besides, the folks need heroes to fight monsters. To give 'em hope so please, smile. At least we got something to smile about, huh?" He replied to her as the doors in front of them opened and both walked in.

Meanwhile back at Menagerie, Blake was being escorted by Tartarus and his Jiralhanae personnel. They came towards a ledge where the guards had placed her hands onto floating cuffs.

"It seems you've drawn quite a crowd." Tartarus said gleefully to the Supreme Commander.

"They'll be disappointed if they came to hear me beg." She bitterly answered.

"Are you sure?" He replied with a smirk on his face.

Energy beams then hit Blake on both sides, sending waves of pain throughout her body as she screamed. A few seconds later, Tartarus then turned over to the Covenant personnel who were all watching.

"There can be no greater heresy! Let her be an example of all who would break our Covenant!" He said to the crowd watching as they cheered once more. He then barked an order to his two Jiralhanae guards as they grab onto Blake's chest, pulling off her armour and clothing, leaving her nude.

With her armour and clothing off and weakened from the energy beams earlier, she hung limply from her restraints. Beside Tartarus, a glowing brand rises from the floor behind him as he picks it up and strides forward to her. She weakly raised her head as she saw what was coming to her. He then pressed the brand against her upper right chest near the shoulder and above her right breast. She fought the pain but gave in and screamed again, loudly this time.

Ruby and Branwen came up to Lord Ozpin, a UNSC Fleet Admiral in command of the Beacon and the UNSC Home Fleet itself.

"Ruby, Sergeant Major, its good to have you both back." He said to both of them shortly after saluted while an officer behind him whispers in his ear. "Go ahead, Weiss." He continued.

Weiss' avatar had appeared on a nearby holotank and looked at the Admiral. "We have another whisper from Io. Our probes are en route." She replied.

"Well I'd hate to say this; I apologize, but we're gonna have to keep this brief." He said to them as he turned away to grab the medals.

"You look nice." She said to Ruby.

"Thanks, Weiss. I'd say the same." She replied.

"And you can't because?" The A.I. responded.

"You're an A.I., Weiss, you have an avatar but not a physical body." She answered.

"Oh, when I get back into that helmet of yours." She responded with a friendly threat.

"Sergeant Major, the Colonial Cross is awarded for acts of singular daring and devotion, for a soldier of the United Nations Space Command." He said as he clipped the medal onto Qrow's ceremonial dress.

Later a young red-haired woman joined both Ruby and Branwen in line as Ozpin had an award which was for her father that she was going to accept.

"Commander Pyrrha Nikos. I can say your father's actions were within the highest traditions of military service. His bravery and courage in the face of impossible odds reflects great credit upon himself, and the UNSC. The Navy has lost one of its best." He said as he handed her father's Colonial Cross medal, a tear ran down their eye.

Just before they could hand out Ruby's Colonial Cross, the alarms began to sound off as Weiss had already checked what caused the alarms to activate.

"Sir, multiple slipspace ruptures directly off our battle cluster." She said to the admiral as he turned around.

"Alright, show me." He replied.

"I count fifteen Covenant capital ships holding their position just outside the kill zone, sir, in standard formation." She reported as the UNSC Home Fleet was going to engage the Covenant fleet.

"This is Fleet Admiral Harper, we are engaging the enemy." One of the admirals in the Home Fleet relayed out to the Beacon.

"Negative. Form a defensive perimeter around the cluster, make sure none of them get through." He said as he then turned to Nikos. "Commander, get to your ship and link up with the fleet." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" She said, saluted and left.

"You got the MAC gun, Weiss. Once they enter our range, open up." He said to Weiss.

"Finally, some practice." She replied as she turned back to the screen.

"Something isn't right, Weiss." He said as he looked at the screen.

"Why is that, sir?" Weiss asked.

"Look at the size of this fleet. If I'm not mistaken, Remnant was destroyed by a fleet fifty times this size." He replied.

"That...is concerning, sir." One of the officers replied.

"Sir, additional contacts. Boarding craft and lots of 'em!" An officer behind them reported.

On the screen in front of them, they saw a lot of boarding craft launching from the Covenant assault carriers, and heading straight towards the Beacon, Atlas, and Haven.

"They'll be targeting our MAC guns to take them offline, giving their capital ships a straight shot at Earth." Ozpin said to the officers as he turned to look at Chief. "Master Chief, defend this station!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" She acknowledged as she looked to Branwen. "I need Crescent Rose!" She said as he nodded.

Branwen and Ruby left the bridge as Lord Ozpin turned back to his command station. Through the bay windows, the MAC cannon was seen and the fleet went to engage the Covenant attackers as Longsword fighters hurtle overhead trailed by Marathon-class cruisers.


	2. Home Field Advantage

For clarification purposes only.  
() - Loudspeakers  
[] - Comms  
{} - Covenant comms

And just to address two issues you may or may not have about this fic. 1: yes, the Faunus do replace the Sangheili entirely. President Angel originally (before giving the idea to me) said both species would co-exist as equals, but I decided against this for my own reasons. 2: although Dust cannot leave Remnant's atmosphere, let's just say it is able to in this fic. Just for the sake of including it.

I know it took me almost a whole year to actually finish and release this. Well thing is, I've been pretty busy. I nibbled back to this every now and then, but not extensively. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **— Home Field Advantage —**

(Alert! Incoming Covenant boarding craft!)

"This sucks. I don't like using regular BRs." Ruby said as she picked up a BR55 rifle as marines ran by.

Qrow picked up a large portable chain gun placement and looked her way. "Its better than nothing, kid! Now, come on. We got intruders to deal with!" He shouted as he followed behind the marines. Ruby sighed.

[WEISS: Ruby, I found Crescent Rose, you forgot it in the Armoury, you dunce!]

"Oh, whoops! Thanks, Weiss. I'll be sure to pick it up later." She replied to the A.I.

Ruby later followed Qrow and the marines as well. She went through a door, saw large windows that gave a beautiful view of Earth as well as the Home Fleet which engaged the Covenant fleet. She watched as UNSC ships were quickly destroyed by the Covenant's CCS-class battlecruisers. She then witnessed one of the Covenant's boarding craft latch onto the Beacon, and prepared herself to face a familiar enemy.

[QROW: Hey, Haven. How are you looking over there?]

[HAVEN DEFENSE COORDINATOR: Stand-by...they're latched! Check your targets and watch the crossfires! They're in standard formation: little bastards up front, big ones in back. Good luck, Beacon!]

(All hands report to battle stations! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! Also don't forget to stock up on Dust ammo at your nearest Armoury!)

As the Covenant boarding craft latched onto the station's hull, weapons fire is heard from behind the doorway where everyone in the area was facing. Both bullet and plasma fire is heard as well as grenade explosions.

Qrow sipped his flask before he placed down the MG he was holding. "I'll need an open lane on that bulkhead, marines. But once that door opens, let 'em have it!" He said to the marines as they cocked their weapons and faced towards the sealed bulkhead.

Ruby stood beside Qrow as they prepared. Branwen looked his right to the Spartan beside him.

"Hey, if you gotta worry, worry." He said before looking back towards the door.

She looked back, holding her Battle Rifle. "I'm not worried." She replied.

As the blast doors blew open, a group of six Unggoy had come out of the smoke with two Faunus following behind them, immediately taking cover but already attacked by Qrow with the MG. The Faunus poked out of their cover to fire back. The marines opened fire as well on the Covenant intruders.

Two other Faunus had attacked the UNSC personnel from above the blast doors. Primarily aiming at Qrow's MG which their plasma rifles eventually destroyed as he took cover with Ruby.

"Any ideas?" He asked the Spartan.

"Uh, I'm thinking!" She replied.

As the two Faunus continued to attack from above, one of them had a line of thought that other Faunus never thought of before.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"We look just like the humans. You ever wonder why we are never ordered to disguise as them for stealth operations?"

"Well I'm not sure they thought of it, but you have a tail. And I have horns. Humans don't have those."

"Yeah, but-" They were interrupted and killed by a group of Marines who came from where they came from. The squad leader looked down at Qrow and Ruby, signalling them.

Ruby took notice and saw a single remaining Faunus near the destroyed blast doors. "I got this one." She said before she quickly sped towards the Faunus.

As he noticed her running towards him, he continuously fired his plasma rifles at her, hoping to halt her but only took down her shields. In a last ditch effort, the Faunus threw down his plasma rifles and drew his holstered Energy Sword, and charged back at her.

Noticing the Faunus was now armed with a dangerous weapon, she placed the BR on her back and as the Faunus swung the sword at her, she slid on her knees past the warrior, quickly turning around as his back was exposed and pulled the two M6C Magnums from her hips, firing until the warrior's shields went down and allowed Qrow and the other marines to finish him off with their BRs.

As the Faunus fell to the ground, full of bullet holes, the marines ran by Ruby as they went to clear out the next room from Covenant troops.

"Nice work, kiddo. Go on, my men and I got this." He said to the Spartan who nodded and took off to retrieve Crescent Rose.

(Boarders in Habitat Alpha!)

Ruby had walked up a flight of stairs and went through a door that led to a hangar bay with a Pelican docked. She saw a few marines attempting to hold off more Faunus and Unggoy troops. She went over to a marine who was still wearing their Dress Uniform, being tended by medics.

"How long has your men been holding them off for?" She asked the marine who was identified as a Sergeant.

"I don't know how long, Chief, but those uglies probably got an entire regiment's worth of troops in that boarder craft. I'm serious! Look at it! Its small!" He responded as he had a plasma burn on his leg.

She looked over the crates they used as cover; she saw several Faunus, one of them wearing white armour, and were flanked by a large group of Unggoy. The marines below were largely outnumbered and looked like they continue to hold off the intruders.

"If you're gonna do something about those Covies, Chief, I'd do it now." The Sergeant said to her.

(Boarders in the Barracks!)

She looked over the crates again. "Well I did pick up this sword from a Faunus earlier..." She said as she drew the Energy Sword from her hip.

"Then go and use it, Chief." He ordered.

"Kill the filth!" The Faunus Ultra ordered the others and Unggoy as the marines began to retreat from the hangar.

However before they could reach the marines, Ruby landed in front of them, Energy Sword drawn as the Unggoy held up their weapons but were shaking. She then charged them, quickly dispatching the Faunus' cannon fodder and then going after them.

She impaled one of the Faunus in the chest while the other punched her visor, causing her to step back and losing the sword which was still lodged in the Faunus' chest.

"You killed my brother!" The Faunus let go of her plasma rifle, drawing her own Energy Sword as well and attempted to impale her as she did to her brother.

She continuously swung her sword at the Spartan who kept dodging each of the swings until being backed up against a crate. The enraged Faunus grinned.

"The High Leaders will reward me well for this!" She lunged the sword towards the Spartan's stomach, however was countered by Ruby who grabbed the hilt.

Both of them struggled to take control of the blade; Ruby making sure she wouldn't enter her stomach and the Faunus making sure she would die. The Ultra near the boarder craft's exit point took notice and ordered the rest of the Unggoy and remaining Faunus to move deeper into the station.

To prevent the Covenant troops from overrunning the Beacon, the Spartan quickly reacted and had upper cut the Faunus who fell back as their jaw was shattered due to the sheer force of the Spartan's fist. She looked over to the Ultra, who was grinning as the troops took off. Ruby picked up both Energy Swords as the Ultra also dual-wielded swords.

 _Meanwhile on the Haven..._

After thirty minutes of trying to quell the invaders, the personnel and crew of Haven Station were pushed back to important areas of the station, holding off almost endless waves of Covenant troops.

"Last mag!" A marine cried out.

(Keep the Covenant from the command bridge!)

{FAUNUS COMMANDER: Anti-matter charge has been armed! Abandon all given orders and retreat to your boarder craft!}

Hearing their commander on the Covenant comms, all of the Covenant troops on the Haven stopped firing at the UNSC crew and retreated before the station would explode with numerous craft already having ejected their entry points.

[WEISS: Haven, what's your situation, over?]

[HAVEN DEFENSE COORDINATOR: I don't believe it! They're retreating, we've won!]

A few seconds later, a single explosion rocked the entire station, causing other internal systems to explode as well. In a quick flash, the Haven exploded with its debris spreading throughout the battle cluster and some debris making direct contact with several UNSC ships, destroying them.

 _Back on the Beacon._

The Energy Swords locked in together as both Ruby and the Faunus General intently stared into each other's eyes. The Spartan knocked the Wolf Faunus back, as if making her recoil from their clashed swords. She smirked inside of her helmet as they prepare themselves again.

The Ultra charged, swinging the sword from her right and quickly switched sides in an attempt to outwit the Spartan. However, she was able to catch on and just barely dodged the blade as it nicked her arm, taking her shields down to 80%. She backed off a bit from the Faunus, still holding onto her guard.

"What's wrong, demon? Scared?" She taunted, chuckling away.

Ruby stood up, both of her energy swords still drawn. "Scared?" She said as she quickly charged the Faunus, using her speed and dashed side by side.

Unable to react as quick to her attack as most Faunus, the Ultra was power-punched in the face, breaking and shattering her jaw, instantly killing her as her dead body fell to the ground. The marines who were still nearby witnessed the Spartan's speed and the incredible feat, before taking off and leaving the area.

"I'm a Spartan! I'm never scared!" She said to the dead body.

"Hey, check it out! The Haven's already driven off its boarders!" A voice was heard, but Ruby could not find where it came from.

Hearing the sound of distant explosions as the Beacon took on the shockwave caused by the Haven's destruction, the Spartan looked to the window and saw the Haven burst into flames. She looked at the explosion from within her helmet and had one thought.

"Now I'm worried."

[]x[]x[]

[]x[]x[]

[OZPIN: Weiss, assessment?]

After clearing the second hangar bay and assisting marines to safety, Ruby finds stairs leading below decks towards the Armoury, where she would find Crescent Rose waiting for her as well as the Gunnery Sergeant.

[WEISS: Sir, if I may speak freely for a second. Those blabbering dolts probably brought bombs with them! If there is one on the Beacon then you know what happens to us! Ahem! We should probably do something about that.]

[OZPIN: Chief, I want you to locate that bomb and disarm it.]

"Ugh! Why can't Weiss just look through security cameras? It should be easy!" She responded to the two on comms.

[WEISS: Nice try, Ruby. You just can't slack off and be free. You got marines to save.]

 **— Priority Shift —**

Later in the Armoury, Ruby goes through the Gunnie's crates to try and find Crescent Rose. While the Gunnie, himself, held off the incoming Covenant intruders.

"Hey, Chief! What's taking you so long?!" He shouted as he fired off another shell into an Unggoy.

She was looking through crates which all had no names or tags on them. She was annoyed at that.

"You should really put tags on these, Gunnie! I just opened a box of Dust and exploded!" She shouted back.

After firing another shot, he noticed she opened up a box of newly arrived Fire Dust. "Hey, did you just open up a new box of Dust?! I was saving that for Fury Friday!" He yelled.

"Its not my fault you don't tag these jack-in-the-boxes!"

[WEISS: Where are you, you ne'er-do-well?! This bomb is ticking and you're looking through boxes!]

"You said Crescent Rose was in the Armoury!"

[WEISS: Yes, I did, but that isn't an excuse to spend so much time in it!]

Opening another Dust box, a pile of Ice Dust and spilling it all over the floor where she was crouched at. The Gunnie noticed the mess and decided to just go and help her so she didn't make another mess in his Armoury. However before being able to cross the open door, two Faunus approached, frantically firing their Plasma Rifles at a very quick rate, making contact with the Gunnie.

"Oh, come on, now! Are those weapons or flashlights?!" His final words before he took two more hits and collapsed to the ground, wounded and prepared to die.

The Spartan noticed and quickly ran up to the Gunnie, using herself as a shield while pulling the marine to safety inside of the Armoury, picking up his Magnum and using it to periodically fire at the Faunus to keep them at bay.

"Don't die on me now!" She said to the injured soldier.

He coughed. "No use now, Chief. These burns are really killing me." He replied.

Although she was no medic, she tried to see what she could do and really didn't want him to die as they both had good times together as friends. In a quick moment, Ruby remembered a time where they were messing around with Dust boxes, trying to balance them neatly on their hands without dropping them, though they were always interrupted by Qrow and Johnson.

"Chief. Keep the magnum. That way...you won't...forget..."

Looking up, the Spartan noticed two Faunus watching them with one of them sniffling and holding the other.

"I think I'm gonna cry..."

In a moment of anger, Ruby gently dropped the Gunnie's body and attacked the two Faunus with the magnum. Pinning the one who shot Gunnie on the ground, she too frantically unloaded the magnum's magazine into his chest until it clicked and was empty.

The Faunus who was crying attempted to defend himself from the furious Spartan and hid behind the group of Unggoy with them, using them as a shield of sorts, though he knew they wouldn't be much of a burden as Ruby was known to have slain armies of Covenant and still be able to fight.

Dispatching the Unggoy with ease, he could hear them screaming as plasma pistol shots are heard, firing as fast as he was firing his rifle earlier. Their screams halted when he saw the Spartan walk through the door, the cyan blood of Unggoy and plasma marks on her armour, he could hear her breathing from across the room.

"I-i guess there's no shame in dying without honour." He said as she drew both of her Energy Swords. He then had a change of heart.

"Never mind. I'll die with honour." He said, drawing both of his plasma rifles this time.

Making the first move, he began firing both rifles at the Spartan, causing damage to her shields but not taking them down completely. She flanked around the Faunus who kept his eyes on her at all times to prevent his own death. However, just like the Ultra, he was unable to react quickly to the Spartan's speed and found himself stabbed by both blades in the waist.

Weiss, being an A.I. and part of the Beacon, witnessed Ruby's fit of rage as she continued to observe the Spartan gently place the Gunnie's body on a table, covering him with blankets that she surprisingly found in one of the crates.

[WEISS: Ruby...we have a bomb to disarm.]

"I know, Weiss." She replied. She closed the Armoury doors, locking them shut and left.

Ruby comes up to a door where she could hear Pyrrha, Qrow and several other officers sounding to be engaged with Covenant troops and noticed she was near the gangway to the Believe in Destiny, a UNSC warship commanded by Nikos.


End file.
